1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technology and, particularly, to a lens module with adhesively mounted filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules used in digital camera modules etc. typically include a barrel, a number of lenses, a number of spacers, and a filter. The lenses and the spacers are received in the barrel. Generally, the filter is round and fixed to the barrel by adhesive/glue dispensed on a circumferential surface of the filter. However, the non-uniformity and/or the insufficiency (e.g., not enough of initially applied; not adequately durable; etc.) of the adhesive will likely allow the filter to fall out of the barrel, in the long run. Furthermore, round shaped filters are more difficult to manufacture relative to square filters.
What is needed is a lens module to overcome or at least mitigate the above described problem.